Mission Accomplished
by Chiddie
Summary: Sam has a mission. Convert Brittany and Santana. Written for Day 1 of Bramtana Week.


**A/N: **Written for Day 1 of Bramtana week at bramtanaweek()tumblr()com. I feel this is below my usual quality, which is saying something, because I have humongous writer's block, but whatever.

* * *

Sam makes every challenge he faces a mission to finish.

When he transferred to a school eight hours away from his old home, he made it his mission to fit in.

He did, with a bunch of, ironically, misfit outcasts which are some of his best friends.

When his dad lost his job, he made it his mission to do whatever he can to keep up the family morale, and bring in some funds, until his dad got back on his feet.

He did that too, although he wished he didn't have to become a stripper.

And when he wanted to get Mercedes back, he made it his mission to let her see who she loved, without forcing her in anyway. And he succeeded.

Now, his mission was to convert his two best friends into reading comics.

_Take a deep breath Sam. You are ready for this. Keep strong._

Sam reaches for the phone next to his bedroom lamp.

Eleven pm isn't the best time to call people.

It's even worse when said people are hot-headed Latinas who like to sleep early and wake up late.

He knew he should have called earlier, maybe when they emailed him the tickets that afternoon.

Damn.

He dials the number and waits for it to explode.

One ring. Two rings. Three ri—

"_Su puta madre! This better be good, Fish Lips, or I will cut you up and send your trouty mouth to Area 51 to see if your pucker-ups are just as alien as Nils Asther and donate the rest of your body to Modern Art Oxford to show Jim Lambie what a real male stripper looks like."_

Sam releases a sigh of relief. Santana doesn't sound _too_ pissed off.

He hopes it'll make it easier for her to say yes.

"I was wondering if you and Brittany would want to stay over at my house for the weekend."

"_This weekend? Why?"_

"I—I—"

Sam gulps.

"I want you and Brittany to go with me to ComicCon in San Diego and cosplay with me. I mean, we'll be in different places eventually, and I haven't shown you guys anything because of the heck of a year we've been having."

_Please, higher powers that be, let her say yes._

"_The trip to Tennessee alone is like eight hours. Not to mention Nashville to San Diego is…wait…that plus a day! Seriously? I can tolerate the first part, but I swear I'll flip if I'm in a car for more than ten hours."_

Sam smiles. He thought she'd be against the whole cosplaying thing, but what she's worried about is the travel time.

"Don't worry, I got it. I won three tickets there. They emailed it to me a couple of hours ago. So, just eight hours of road. Is that a yes? Can I pick you guys up tomorrow?"

_Come on, come on, come on._

Sam crosses his fingers.

"_I…what the hell, Sammy boy. Okay. Next time, you tell me a week in advance. I have still have to ask mi mama and papa. If they kill me for waking them up this late I will haunt you to your grave."_

Sam grins.

"Thanks, San. I'll go call Brittany."

"_Don't bother. She says yes."_

Sam hears muffled noise and—

"_Hey Sam!"_

"Hi Britt. I didn't know you were with San—oh."

Duh. Of course they'd be together.

Sam starts wondering how calm Santana was.

He hears Brittany laugh into the phone.

"_Oh Sammie. I texted my mom, and she said I can go, but seriously, wait until the last minute much? And you're lucky San wasn't so snappy. We were sort of in the middle of something. If you know what I mean."_

Oh god.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really psyched guys, and my parents want to meet you. So, I'm picking you up at ten?"

"_Doesn't that mean you'd have to leave in three hours?"_

"Like I said, my parents want to meet you. And they wanted you to be here by dinner. Anyway, I slept the whole afternoon, so I'm good."

"_I hope you don't run into a cow, Sam. And, uh, we don't have costumes. We don't really read comics."_

"That's why you guys need to come here! Anyway, I saw some stuff looking for my own costume, and they were perfect for you guys, and really cheap, so I got them."

"_So you did everything except calling us in advance?"_

"Uh, yeah. I sort of, uh, forgot."

"_You suck Sam," _she laughs. _"Wait, here's San."_

Muffled noise, and—

"_Seriously Sam, you do. So Papa and Mama let me, but only because they know you as that nice, young gentleman who has been nothing but good to me and Brittany. So, how long are we staying there, because I told them I'd be back in a week."_

"I'm picking you up tomorrow, we fly to San Diego on Saturday, we sleep over in a hotel room that I won with my supreme awesomeness, we head to ComicCon on Sunday, we fly home on Monday, and I'll drive you back home on Tuesday."

"_You plan everything but calling us…why do we stick with you Trouty," _she laughs.

"Because I'm a nice, young gentleman who has been nothing but good to you and Brittany."

"_Shut up. Now go catch your beauty sleep, Trouty. I plan to see you here ten sharp."_

"'Night San. Give one to Brittany too."

"_You too, Trouty."_

He disconnects the call and smiles.

* * *

Dinner was great. His parents were a little less embarrassing than usual, and Stevie and Stacy were weirdly well-behaved.

So, Brittany and Santana are currently in the guest room, changing (he hopes). That gives him enough time to find their costumes.

He swears it was—yes! There they are. In the closet. He gently pulls them out, and places it on his bed, the space not covered by boxes. There. Perfect.

Now he just has to find the comics.

He fishes out _Gotham Central,_ _Batwoman: Elegy, Batwoman_, _Crime Bible_,and _52 _just before someone knocks on his door. He opens it, and lets in Brittany and Santana.

"San, you bought your jeans and shirt?"

She holds them up.

Sam smiles.

"So, uh, thanks guys for doing this for me."

"No problem Sam. What are friends for?"

"You're not forcing us to pay anything anyway," Santana smiles. "So, you wanna tell us who we're cosplaying as, or do we wait until the last minute again?"

"Shut up. Your costumes are on the bed. Britt, yours is the black pile, San's the one with the hat. I'm going to change in the bathroom."

He picks up his suit and leaves the room.

A minute later, he's half-dressed, and wondering if he should have told them not to christen his room.

* * *

"Honestly, Trouty, you looked more of a Captain America guy."

"I went as him last year. And I'd be out of place between you guys."

"What'd you mean?"

"I wouldn't be a Gothamite if I was the Captain."

"So, if you're Batman, who are we supposed to be? And why them?"

Santana's in skinny jeans and a shirt, wearing a trench coat, a utility belt, and a fedora, holding a model of a vaporizing gun he found in a garage sale in her left hand, and holding a mask, without any holes, in her right.

Brittany, on the other hand, is wearing an authentic Batwoman costume, the thing he saw on sale that made him think of this whole thing, besides the tickets.

"San, you're Renee Montoya, and Britt, you're Kate Kane. I won't say anything else because I want you guys to read the comics."

"I—"

"Come on, San, it'll be fun."

Sam grins. Santana's gonna cave in, sooner or later.

The girl sighs.

"I'll only do it if you let us keep the outfits. I'll pay you if you want. These look pretty good."

Sam smiles.

"Deal. Just don't crumple the pages."

He hands them the comic books and watches them leave the room.

"Thanks Britt," he whispers.

Brittany winks at him.

"They're dating, right? Renee and Kate?"

"You'll find out. Read Elegy."

Sam pushes her out of the room, and proceeds to take off the costume.

Really, Santana as Renee and Brittany as Kate is genius.

Renee's a strong, smart, hot-headed Latina with a gift with words who was outed by a two-faced jerk but managed to get on with her life with the help of someone who saw past her walls, a girl with a big heart under a mask of toughness.

Kate's a strong-willed girl who speaks her mind, who people think is air-headed when really it's just something to hide who she is, someone who's wise and who does things for the betterment of other people. Plus, she wore a tux to a formal party.

Not to mention they dated.

Yeah.

Sam's a genius.

* * *

"So, San—"

He stops, noticing that Santana's head is drooped against Brittany's shoulder. Wasn't she awake when they boarded the plane, which was, what, a minute ago?

He turns to Brittany.

"You guys had a, er, late night?"

"Not in the way you think," she smirks. Her eyes soften and her smirk turns into an admiring smile. "She was crying, actually. It's technically your fault, Sammie."

"Everything's my fault," he groans. "What did I do now?"

"So we read everything you gave us together, and then we read Elegy and Gotham Central and…you do know she has a tumblr right?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

Brittany shakes her head at him.

"You won't understand til you have first-hand experience. She just ships Kate and Renee really hard."

Sam's trying to hold down a grin.

"So that means she's getting into the whole comics thing?"

"San says the only way you can make up to her is by finding her all the Kate-Renee issues."

"Consider it done. She _is _going to pay for it right?"

Brittany smiles. "You have to ask her that when she wakes up."

Brittany lifts up the chair's arm, the one separating her seat from Santana's, so that she could lay Santana's head on her lap.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Santana's flexible enough. I would know."

Brittany kisses the tip of Santana's nose.

"You don't mind if I lean on you Sammie? I read up all night too, you know."

"Not at all Britt. Sleep tight."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam feels Brittany place her head on his shoulders. Guess he should lay back as well.

He takes out his iPod and plays No Man's Land the audiobook.

Before he puts on the earphones, however, he hears Brittany whisper.

"You know we're going to have to raid your comic book collection now, right?"

Sam chuckles.

"Yeah."

"That's good. 'Night Sammie."

And with that, Brittany dozes off.

Sam smiles.

Mission accomplished.

5


End file.
